


【三代超蝙】囚笼与安乐乡

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. 诱捕

*三代亨超本蝙，接《正义联盟》，解决复活遗留的失控问题的pwp。

summary：黄玫瑰揉碎在他们的胸口。

1  
克拉克又在盯着他瞧了。

年轻人的眼神直勾勾地落在他身上，锋利灼热，好像眼珠动一下就能刮下一层皮肉似的，于是布鲁斯不得不假装咳嗽了几声，想把沉浸在自己世界里的人唤醒，但对方一无所觉，没了眼镜遮挡的蓝眼睛依然紧紧锁着他。

布鲁斯的腿在会议桌下不自然地动了动。

“克拉克。”他最终还是开了口，蝙蝠侠的表情管理一向做的很好，语调也平稳如常，“关于这次加州山林火灾的救援汇报，你有什么看法吗？”

会议桌另一头，克拉克茫然而缓慢地眨了下眼睛，仿佛镜子的碎片也随着他睫毛的抖动偷偷溜了出去，“我……”他张口结舌，“我想……我没有意见。”

“会议结束后你留一下，克拉克。”布鲁斯截断了对方的话头。

于是这场会议的后半程就在正联主席时不时投向顾问的愧疚眼神中度过了，对布鲁斯来说他的处境并没有什么改善——克拉克的视线依然让他如坐针毡。指不定超人在热视线之外还有其他的超级视线，布鲁斯苦中作乐地想着，忍不住往椅子里又缩了一点。

会议结束后克拉克邀请布鲁斯去花园里走走，布鲁斯没什么异议。韦恩庄园在这几个月阿尔弗雷德的精心打理下早就不复之前的荒凉样子，过了十几年，黄玫瑰终于重又在这篇花园里结了花苞，布鲁斯瞧着玫瑰丛里摇摇晃晃的姑娘们发了会呆，倒有些手痒痒地想掐朵回去的冲动。

还是年轻人局促不安地打破了这安静的、盛满了花叶树影的沉默。

“布鲁斯，我们是朋友，对吧？”克拉克抬起头，充满祈求与期冀地望着花园里除他之外唯一的人，布鲁斯含糊地应了一声做了回答，说不上是肯定还是否定的意思。

他们的确彼此信任，布鲁斯也乐意克拉克偶尔来湖边小屋坐坐，分享下午茶和记者先生搜集来的人们对他们的正义联盟有趣的评价。但这就是朋友了吗？那剩下的那些——默契、欣赏与吸引力又该归到哪里呢？这总该是些心照不宣的事情，就像克拉克总按捺不住他的眼神一样——

但克拉克丝毫没有意识到布鲁斯语调里的不情愿，甚至还一副受了鼓励的样子，“既然这样，布鲁斯，我要向你坦白一件事。打败荒原狼以后，一直到现在，我偶尔还是会短暂地失去神智。”

“像那天在广场上一样？”布鲁斯盯着那从玫瑰若有所思，“想要——攻击？想再掐着我的脸把我丢出去？”

他这话似乎有些尖锐地过了分，因为年轻人的脸色立即变得有些难堪了。

“抱歉，布鲁斯。但我不知道……我完全记不得这些。”克拉克语气恳切又充满歉意，有时候布鲁斯觉得他复活后简直好脾气得过了分，他——至少在面对布鲁斯的时候——连眉毛都没再拧过一下。

没人能迁怒于这样的克拉克·肯特，即使他让你误会你收到了他的性暗示，即使他让你误以为你们一样地因为彼此而心旌神摇，哪怕你是布鲁斯·韦恩也不行。

“别担心，克拉克。我会想办法帮你解决这个。”布鲁斯最终笑了笑，这样回答。

2  
周五工作即将结束的时候，克拉克收到了布鲁斯的一条短信。这并不寻常，蝙蝠侠总是通过通讯器呼叫超人，而布鲁斯·韦恩通常只是安静地躺在克拉克的通讯录里，这让克拉克一度怀疑对方根本不记得他们还交换过手机号码。

哥谭人连发短信都是一副蝙蝠侠式的简洁口吻，克拉克盯着屏幕里那句简单的晚餐邀约，一时间居然有些分不清这到底意味着今晚布鲁斯邀请克拉克去韦恩庄园做客，还是蝙蝠侠需要超人和他一起解决阿卡姆越狱的小麻烦。

怎么想都是后者的可能性更大些，所以保险起见，傍晚时分克拉克拎着礼物敲响了韦恩庄园的大门，同时也提前换上了超人的制服。

但布鲁斯的反应让克拉克觉得自己蠢透了。年长者看见克拉克胸口哪个扎眼的盾型符号时愣了一下，挑眉给了克拉克一个疑惑的眼神，“又去树上摘猫咪了？”他小声咕哝道。

“不……我是说，哥谭的猫咪会自己下树，不是吗？”克拉克开了个玩笑，试图把对方的注意力从他会错了意的乌龙上转移开。好在布鲁斯也没有很在意这个，他轻轻哼笑了一声作为回答，就领着克拉克去了餐厅。

餐厅里的景象让克拉克震惊地瞪大了眼睛：精致的餐点自不必提，但餐桌正中的黄玫瑰、暧昧的的酒红色灯光以及——克拉克刚刚才注意到的——显然是精心打扮过的布鲁斯。这些加起来有些过于浪漫了，怪不得布鲁斯会疑惑他为什么穿制服来，因为这看起来就像是一场约会。

第二次担心自己是否会错意的年轻人向他的搭档投出了探寻的目光，但后者躲开了他的视线，假装对那道红酒牛肉产生了浓厚的兴趣。拉奥啊，布鲁斯怎么能这么……可爱，克拉克用力抿唇才让自己把笑容维持在了得体的程度，他知道可爱并不是一个用来形容布鲁斯这个年纪的男性的很恰当的词，但它就是固执地占据了克拉克的大脑。

这注定会是一顿愉快的晚餐，虽然大部分时间都是克拉克在讲，布鲁斯在听。这对最佳搭档早就习惯了这样的相处模式，年轻人其实也不是多话的类型，但就像初见时那场暗藏硝烟的交锋，能引逗得哥谭人嘴巴里吐出些幽默又带点刻薄的回话总是让人有成就感的。也许是年龄以及阅历的缘故，布鲁斯的俏皮话总能为每一场谈话带来近乎恼人的乐趣，于是不知不觉中克拉克逐渐乐此不疲。

布鲁斯第二次喝干净杯子里的香槟时，克拉克吻了他，衣冠楚楚的韦恩先生坐在椅子上仰起头，被迫接受克拉克手指紧紧扣着他下巴的一个吻。克拉克没觉得这有什么不妥，布鲁斯总是犹豫，所以克拉克主动这样做了，而且显然他早就该这样做了，他们仿佛天生适合将唇舌黏在一起。

结束这顿晚餐后他们吻了第二次，这次他们站在窗边，布鲁斯从花瓶里摘了支喷了水湿漉漉的长颈玫瑰出来，他用手指捏着去了刺的花茎把玩，忽然把这脆弱又美丽的植物抵到了超人的鼻子底下。下一秒他就被克拉克按在玻璃窗上吻住了，那支可怜的黄玫瑰揉碎在了两人的胸口，在韦恩先生的新衬衫上留下了一块污渍。

布鲁斯的手攀上了克拉克的脖颈，他的唇舌、手臂以及蹭着克拉克裤脚的皮鞋——布鲁斯整个人就像一张网缠在克拉克身上，诱惑着没有双足的鸟往爱河里落，克拉克忍不住更重地去吮吻那双柔软的唇，然后他听见布鲁斯含混地喟叹了一声，他还没来得及辨清这次的蝙蝠语言背后的含义，后颈就传来一阵剧痛——

昏倒的克拉克落在了布鲁斯肩头。

3  
克拉克醒来了。

他花了几分钟才从昏睡带来的茫然中挣扎出来，被单下自己完全赤裸的身体让克拉克惊慌了起来，他手忙脚乱地想要爬起来，却被颈后的疼痛扯着摔回了柔软的枕头里。

哦，克拉克现在想起来他的处境了。

他似乎被软禁在了韦恩庄园的某间客房里，看起来糟糕又暧昧的红色灯光——也是实打实的红太阳灯的光芒笼罩着他，把他的力量抽了个干净。而克拉克的最佳搭档、他真心相待的人，拿两个吻诱骗他落入了这个囚笼，现在又躲避着不肯露面。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克垂下了视线，他就是知道对方能听见他，就像他在大都会时总忍不住分出一丝心神听着哥谭蝙蝠一样，“布鲁斯。”

大约三分钟后，客房门从外边打开了，神情疲惫的布鲁斯出现在了门口。“克拉克。”他念着年轻人的名字，好像这是一个合适的回答。

如果不是时机不对，克拉克本该为暴露在他眼前的、这样的布鲁斯·韦恩而惊喜了。年长者脱掉了晚餐时穿着的西装外套与马甲，白色衬衫下摆也从裤腰里拽了出来，他看上去柔软得就像只剥好壳的龙虾，但显然被扎了满身刺的克拉克知道布鲁斯远非如此。

“为什么？”克拉克反而冷静了下来，年轻人大大咧咧地坐起身，毫不在意被单已经从赤裸的胸口滑落下去了。

“只是……解决一下你复活后遗留的小问题，克拉克，”布鲁斯躲避着克拉克的眼神，就好像他才是那个被抑制了能力还被脱光了软禁在这里的人，“但保险起见，在解决问题的这段时间里我不能让你离开韦恩庄园。”

“那这段时间我的工作怎么办？”  
“你为我工作。”  
“大都会？”  
“我会拜托戴安娜替你照看。”  
“玛莎？”  
“我会告诉她你来韦恩庄园做客。”  
“我的需要？”  
“我会提供一切。”  
“我现在吻你你还会打晕我吗？”

这次布鲁斯张开了口，却没有发出声音，中年人身上那股分毫不让的劲头似乎被年轻人这一句话就浇灭了一样，但克拉克知道这只是表象而已，这只蝙蝠还是一样的固执，一样的不知教训。他死而复生后面对的一直是这样的布鲁斯·韦恩，收起刺露出肚皮看似柔软地不像话，但真正的退步仅仅是把氪石换成了红太阳。

“韦恩先生，”克拉克语气冷淡地开口，“您刚刚是说这段时间会满足我一切的需要对吗？”

布鲁斯含糊地应了声。

现在轮到年轻人露出一个咄咄逼人的恶意的笑了。

“那我需要一个人来和我上床，韦恩先生，我恰好有这种需要。哦，对了，考虑到我现在很愤怒，我可能还需要一点小道具，也可能会有点粗暴。”

克拉克迈下床，那块轻薄的被单就这样被年轻人大喇喇地丢下了，人间之神赤裸着身躯，盯着布鲁斯那双棕色的漂亮眼睛，一步一步走向他。

“我会让他忘不了这次的教训，一点都忘不了。”

4  
小腿撞上身后的障碍，整个人跌进沙发的时候，布鲁斯才意识到他一直在年轻人的迫近中不自觉的后退。

于是克拉克弯下腰，双手撑在沙发背上，轻轻松松地就把布鲁斯裹在了怀里。年轻人嘴角依然挂着的笑意让布鲁斯头皮发麻，他身体里的捕猎者并不甘心就这样沦为了猎物的角色，每个细胞都叫嚣着再给这个氪星人来上这么一下子，毕竟面对红太阳下的超人，他有十足的胜算——

但是克拉克只是凑上来，轻轻地把一个吻印在布鲁斯唇角。

“算了，布鲁斯，”克拉克摇摇头，重重地叹了口气，“就当我刚刚没说那些冒犯的话吧——唉，我是真的不知道到底该拿你怎么办才好。”

“你失去神智的时候一直在盯着我看。”布鲁斯忽然说。

“啊？”年轻人被这突然挑起的话题搞的有些迷惑。

“你总是直勾勾地盯着我，毫不掩饰也毫不退让。就像是你要把我扒光，就像——你恨不得用视线操我。”

克拉克盯着布鲁斯的眼睛瞧了一会，然后慢慢的露出了一个无奈的表情，“好吧，布鲁斯，至少现在你知道我是真的恨不得这样做了。”

“一切的需要，小镇男孩。”现在反而是布鲁斯勾起了一个笑容，“就在这里还是床上？”

克拉克愣住了，就好像他突然听不懂英文了似的，但下一秒那双漂亮的氪星蓝眼睛就亮了起来。

“我也爱你。”他这样回答道。

这让克拉克收到了布鲁斯恶狠狠地瞪来的一眼，但如他所愿，后者没有张口反驳。

如果不是克拉克失去了身为超人的超级速度和超级力量，现在布鲁斯恐怕已经被他按在床上接吻了。固执的年轻人坚决要求亲手把爱人抱到床上，结果就是他们两个人一起栽进床垫时布鲁斯已经笑得停不下来了。克拉克有些恼怒地瞪着对方，脸颊上还带着因为体力消耗而挂上的滑稽红晕，忍无可忍地把那笑声吻回对方喉咙里。

这个吻足够漫长，足够让克拉克伸手探进布鲁斯的衬衫下摆，扯开皮带扣把西裤从对方身上剥下来。裤子掉到脚踝时布鲁斯把它和鞋子一起蹬掉了，没人在乎明天会不会因为布料上折出的褶皱而被阿福皱着眉头瞧，现在揉捏游走在他大腿和屁股上的手让布鲁斯又燥又热，只想痛痛快快地和对方吻成一团。

但是当布鲁斯一条腿已经勾着克拉克的腰，后者却停下了这个让两人都呼吸粗重起来的吻，年轻人贴着布鲁斯的脸颊闷闷地笑，吐息落在年长者耳根，烫得他心脏也跟着一下一下重重地跳。

“我要的小道具呢，韦恩先生？”年轻人话说到一半没绷住，又漏了声笑出来。

布鲁斯瞪了对方一眼，用力推了还赖在他身上的克拉克一把，后者顺势倒在了一旁，蓝眼睛亮晶晶地瞧着他。他当然知道两人没法子就这样做下去——这间客房里没有润滑剂也没有套，克拉克的下流话其实也只是在暗示这个，但被对方撩拨起了几分火气又不得不下床去取东西的布鲁斯，显然动作里都带上了几分赌气的味道。

所以当布鲁斯返回这间卧室，把一堆小玩意直接丢到克拉克胸口时，后者先是被砸懵了，但看清内容后眼神都暗了几分。

“哇哦。”

“小镇男孩，试试？”

几分钟后布鲁斯就开始后悔了，年轻人倒是没怎么青睐那些折磨人的玩意，但却似乎铁了心要拿他做个洋娃娃摆弄，他的白衬衫被克拉克丢到了一边，爬在皮肤上的狰狞疤痕彻底地裸露出来，又被对方挑了些怎么看都不伦不类的毛绒绒的玩意覆了上去。

克拉克倒是对自己的杰作满意的很。两只短而尖的绒毛耳朵从布鲁斯柔软的黑发间竖起来，带着金色铃铛的项圈环着他的脖颈，胸膛难耐地挺着，乳头不知道是被金属乳夹还是他不知羞的年轻伴侣咬得又红又肿，但年长者现在没心思抱怨这个，克拉克正揪着那个兔子尾巴的按摩棒没轻没重地折腾他，先前抹进去的润滑液被捣出令人脸红耳热的水声，又被粗大的玩具挤出来，把臀缝里夹着的绒毛尾巴搞的湿答答的。

“玩够了……就快点。”低而重的喘息从布鲁斯喉咙里逸出来，现在还只是玩具，但他的性器已经抬着头淌着水了，而回答他的是金属咔哒的一声响，布鲁斯抬头去看，克拉克笑着朝他摇摇手——他最后挑了副手铐把布鲁斯的右手和他的左手拷在了一起。

“嗯？”布鲁斯挑眉。

“我怕你逃走。”克拉克仔细地把布鲁斯的手指扣在掌心，躺在床上托着腮，一副懒洋洋的架势，“我玩够啦，接下来就麻烦韦恩先生啦——你知道的，这灯光可让我没力气。”

中年人哼笑了声，倒是按克拉克说的那样慢吞吞地爬跨到了对方身上，小铃铛在布鲁斯脖子上叮叮咚地响，他也不恼，只是俯下身居高临下地同克拉克接吻。那根戳着他腿根的氪星老二跳了下，叫嚣着自己的存在感，于是布鲁斯用尚自由的左手捉住了那大家伙，安抚性地揉弄着。

布鲁斯满意地听着克拉克的呼吸倏地粗重起来了，红太阳灯下的氪星人第一次这么像个普通人，他的胸膛着了火一样的烫，蹭着人类挺立的乳头，“布鲁斯，”克拉克像是哀求又像是喟叹，“布鲁斯。”

于是他的人类听懂了，布鲁斯松开了撸动着氪星阴茎的手，埋头到克拉克颈间不轻不重地咬了他一口，才伸手到身后捏住了那一小撮毛绒球，翘着屁股把那根玩具一点一点拔出来。布鲁斯知道克拉克正瞧着他，蓝眼睛一眨不眨，所以他得意的摇晃着湿漉漉的屁股，老练、色情又不媚俗。

那边塑料尾巴落在地上发出啪的一声响，这边布鲁斯已经骑在了克拉克的阴茎上，他流畅的身体线条和柔韧的肌肉落在克拉克眼里美妙得过了分，蝙蝠仰着头，就这么亲手把自己钉在他的怀抱里。

布鲁斯右手还被克拉克握着，只能一只手撑着身体的重量，这样一来他每次把克拉克吞进去的力道便重了些，年轻人还趁机不知轻重地欺负他，他气恼地用棕眼睛瞪那混账家伙，却被报复般地狠狠碾过几次敏感点，彻底软了腰没了力气。

但年轻人却不肯放过布鲁斯，他现在倒是不去装虚弱耍赖了，只抿着唇专心掐着布鲁斯的腰肢颠弄，这让年轻人看起来凶巴巴的，倒有那么点刚刚复活归来在广场上的骇人气势了。这让布鲁斯想逃，但手铐、年轻人握着他腰肢的手和塞满他屁股的氪星阴茎都不允许他逃走，他只能带着点委屈缩在克拉克怀里，被快感逼得七荤八素，在克拉克再次重复狠狠把自己按回到他的阴茎上时尖叫着射了出来。

但这远不是结束，克拉克近乎残忍地操着不应期的人类更加湿热敏感的内壁，他满意地听着脖颈上的铃铛声和年长者的呜咽混在一处，汗珠第一次从氪星人的额头上滚落下来，克拉克不知道是像人类一样肆无忌惮的失控感觉还是怀里另一个人的颤栗与乖顺使得他疯狂至此。

克拉克终于释放时，布鲁斯无意识地抓伤了年轻人的脊背，这让后者忍不住回想上次蝙蝠是如何踏着他留下伤口和疼痛的——好吧，他记不清了，但面罩碎了一半的布鲁斯也辣的要命就是了。

“我是不是还没来得及告诉你，谢谢你的黄玫瑰，我很喜欢。”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的耳朵开口，语调温柔，“不过下次他的那些刺就不必特意摘掉了，好吗？”

布鲁斯埋在对方颈窝里别别扭扭地嗯了一声。

end.


	2. 惩罚

*summary：你会流血，你得记住。

1  
他们的第一个电话打给了玛莎，彼时两人刚刚洗过澡，一同披着浴袍懒洋洋地靠在柔软的被褥里，克拉克主动提出要打电话告知玛莎自己要在韦恩庄园住一阵子，恐怕周末没时间回去陪她吃饭了。

“妈妈的好男孩儿。”布鲁斯故意顺势取笑道，他假装意识不到年轻人的贴心，棕色的眼睛里却忍不住有笑意闪起来。

直到克拉克举着手机贴在耳旁等着玛莎接电话，布鲁斯还在一脸促狭地逗他，于是他忍不住用另一只手作势去捏年长者修干净胡须后柔软的面颊。现在轮到被骚扰的布鲁斯试图拍开年轻人作乱的左手了，他甚至皱着眉露出标志性的不赞同眼神了，但事实证明，蝙蝠侠的这套在终于拿到了恋人特权的超人面前已经不管用了。

克拉克依然一副兴致勃勃的样子，一边忍着笑和母亲通话一边闹他，其实布鲁斯挪远些就能躲开这只手，但之前被年轻人在床上变着法子折腾了半天，他现在是真的一动都不想动。

但布鲁斯可没说他拿克拉克没有办法，蝙蝠侠在战场上总有plan B，韦恩在床上也总有play B。

布鲁斯抬了抬眼，给了还在和玛莎通话的克拉克一个挑衅的眼神，然后偏过脸，叼住了年轻人因为红太阳灯照射的缘故变得异常柔软又敏感的食指。

刚刚学会像个人类一样脸红的氪星人再次轰地一下连耳朵尖都红了个透。

之后的几分钟，克拉克终于勉强组织起语言，磕磕巴巴地搪塞过了询问他怎么突然状态不对的玛莎，躺在他身边的混蛋已经玩够了拿舌头和牙齿不轻不重地吮咬他手指的把戏，布鲁斯吐出克拉克的指尖，但还没待后者来得及松一口气，对方的嘴唇已经挨上了他的手指头，一路湿漉漉热乎乎地磨蹭到他手心去。

克拉克终于挂断了电话，布鲁斯也终于放过了他被撩拨地几乎发麻的左手。

年轻人丢下手机就往布鲁斯身上扑，一副不加倍讨回来不罢休的架势，但布鲁斯阻止了他，年长者伸手抵住了那颗毛茸茸的氪星脑袋瓜，他微微用了些力气，脸上带着笑懒洋洋地开口，“别心急，男孩，我们还有别的电话要打呢。”

克拉克和布鲁斯对峙了会，不甘不愿地泄了气，拿额头轻轻蹭了蹭年长者的手掌。

2  
第二日布鲁斯召集了正义联盟众人在庄园里进行了个临时会议，超人没有露面——事实上，他就呆在庄园二楼的红太阳房里，力量的削弱似乎让钢铁之躯找到借口来变得黏人了，布鲁斯付出了不少甜头才让他的年轻恋人愿意放他走。

布鲁斯抿了下嘴唇，把脑海里关于他和克拉克的私人事务先放在了一边，径直走向围坐在会议桌前的众人，停下脚步的时候，他站在超人——正义联盟主席——的位置边。

维克多和巴里犹豫地对视了下，戴安娜轻轻皱了皱眉，望着今天行为有些反常的正联顾问，开口代表大家提出疑问。

“发生什么事情了，布鲁斯？”

“克拉克——超人的身体出现了一些不稳定因素，我怀疑这和他的复活有关，在找到解决办法之前，他无法继续担任联盟主席，他这段时间会……和我待在一起。”说到这句话结尾的几个字时布鲁斯不自觉加快了语速，那简单几个词语背后遮掩着的秘密情事简直要烧掉他黑暗骑士的面具了，他不得不定了定神才继续说下去，“超人领导联盟的工作我会暂代，至于大都会，恐怕要麻烦你多留意些了，戴安娜。”

“没问题，布鲁斯。”亚马逊的女战士回答道，“有需要尽管叫我们帮忙，你也别太逞强。”

布鲁斯向戴安娜回以感激的微笑，他环视一周，做好准备去应付联盟成员的诘问——这次蝙蝠侠错了。会议继续进行下去了，无论是对于两人突然变得牢固又掺杂暧昧的私人关系，还是对于特殊情况下布鲁斯暂领正义联盟的能力，没人像布鲁斯曾揣测的那样提出激烈的反对意见或尖锐的猜疑，大家都对他，或者他们，抱持有布鲁斯自己都做不到的坦然信任。

在超人复活之后其实正悄悄一点点变得鲜活起来的蝙蝠侠摇摇头，哑然失笑。

有些事情，反倒是布鲁斯自己最后一个看清了。

3  
疯狂又愚蠢的人类惯于折磨他们的救主取乐，于是他们的主也跳下这人间地狱，施祂的救，受祂的难。而哪怕拯救过世界，蝙蝠侠也依然不能保证下次他走出蝙蝠车时，身上不会又添了几根断骨或几个血流不止的窟窿。

布鲁斯习惯了哥谭的罪犯对蝙蝠的特殊关照，但恐怕他同样拯救过世界的超级男友还没有。

其实那天布鲁斯身上的伤算不上重，最严重的不过是左臂被匕首豁开的口子，此外还有几道铁棍留下的淤肿。非要较真的话，这些还没有复活超人那天克拉克把他撞到警车上那下来得厉害呢。

处理伤口费了些时间，以至于蝙蝠洞的监控显示原本倚在床头等恋人归来的克拉克都意识到了不对——看见年轻人有些急躁地在窗前踱步，布鲁斯愈发心虚起来。

年长者还在踌躇，年轻的那个就已经失去了他全部的耐心，“布鲁斯，发生什么事了吗？”克拉克停下脚步，对着空荡荡的房间开口问道，他似乎笃信布鲁斯正在监视器前瞧着他，“拜托，给我一个回答，我真的很担心你。”

起先布鲁斯并没有回答，他试图装作没有听见克拉克的呼唤——但这是他今晚做的最错误的决定，因为狡猾的氪星人并非在故伎重施，而是在试探现在站在监控前的究竟是迟迟不肯露面的布鲁斯还是阿尔弗雷德，对克拉克来说，沉默就是足够的答案了。

于是蓝眼睛的年轻人收起祈求的神色与柔软的语气，他皱起眉头，神态里藏着三分愤怒的威严，“到我这里来，布鲁斯。”克拉克沉下了声音，“或者打开门——不，在你放弃你的固执之前，我会自己找到方法离开这间屋子，再找到你。”

显然布鲁斯彻底输掉了退路。

布鲁斯只好慢吞吞地披上睡衣，勉强遮挡住那些不够体面的淤伤、缝线和血痂，爬上二楼敲响克拉克的门——鉴于这是他亲手锁住的，这的确是个无意义到脆弱的动作——然后直面年轻人的审判。

“我差点就以为是我的超级嗅觉又回来了，你闻起来就像是流淌进我的房间的。”迎接布鲁斯的是克拉克轻描淡写抛出的一句讽刺，而前者愣了几秒才听懂对方的意思。

“哈，血。”布鲁斯干巴巴地答道，“但放轻松，克拉克……”

“没那么严重？或者——其实不是你的血？哪个是你想说的？”克拉克的脸色看起来实在有些危险，于是年长者乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，“抱歉，我习惯眼见为实。”

“嗯？”布鲁斯疑惑地歪了下脑袋。哥谭宝贝偶尔会用上年轻时惯用的小伎俩来和克拉克撒娇讨饶，但今天生气的年轻人并不吃他这一套。

“我需要亲自检查一下，布鲁斯。”

4  
“我习惯先检查你的胸口。”

氪星人直直地盯着人类的眼睛，神情毫无愧疚，一派坦然。

“先是左边，我得确认你的心脏是否生机勃勃，然后加上右边，我祈祷你脆弱的肋骨完好无损，你的胸口没有再添一道新鲜伤口。但我最后总是会失望，布鲁斯，你说，哥谭的罪犯是不是拿在蝙蝠侠身上刻下伤痕当荣誉？是不是——拿你的心脏做头奖？”

克拉克伸手毫不留情地扯开了布鲁斯睡袍的领口，年长者反应慢了一步，手忙脚乱地去拽从肩头滑落的衣料的样子委屈又可怜兮兮。那几道红肿瘀伤到底是没能藏住，在年轻人的视线慢吞吞从胸口滑过去的时候，布鲁斯忍不住缩了缩赤裸的肩膀，他从踏进这个房间起就就失了先机，而那个可恶的家伙还在对他步步紧逼。

“我并非不能理解那群疯子，作为你的敌人时我曾和你狠狠地较量过了一场，当我落于下风，布鲁斯，我曾理解过他们。相信我，无论谁落在恐怖冷酷的蝙蝠手里，都会从深海般的恐惧中，捉到一丝难以抗拒的的、叫嚣着让这拥有石头心的血肉之躯上流下血的妄念来。”

布鲁斯记得那场势均力敌的较量，他全身上下覆着重甲，冰凉的雨水不断从制服的关节缝隙里灌进去，里衣又湿又冷地黏在皮肤上，人类却对此浑然不觉。蝙蝠不常遇见氪星人这样的硬骨头，爆炸的肾上腺素引燃了他的理智，使得他不受控制地为他的敌人兴奋着，浑身上下都隐约发着烫。

他忽然意识到那火种从未熄灭，年轻人靠一个眼神便从他的骨头里唤醒了它，又三言两语搅得那火舌肆虐。

“如果你的心脏与肋骨基本上安然无恙，布鲁斯，”见布鲁斯没有回应的打算，克拉克便自顾自地说了下去，“我会检查你的动脉。”

本就凌乱不堪的睡袍在来自堪萨斯的年轻人的蛮力下断了系带，又被毫不怜惜地抛掷到地板上。现在克拉克的手指落在布鲁斯的脖颈上了，氪星人永远不会生茧的指尖逆着奔涌的血液的道路回到心脏，又顺着心脏泵出的另一股热烈的血，从人类不甚光滑的皮肤上一路摩挲下去。氪星人用拇指碾过那些狰狞的疤痕时用了点力气，像在试图抚平一张打皱的旧纸；掠过新伤时却又变成了一道舒缓清凉的风，轻轻松松就把那些火辣辣的疼痛都安抚了下去。

但等到年轻人的手已经滑过了布鲁斯的喉咙、锁骨、胸口和腰侧，却还不打算适可而止，依旧沿着年长者的胯骨向下——布鲁斯终于忍不住伸手攥住了克拉克的手腕，他用错了力，结果皮肉相撞时啪得一声响，仿佛是在宣告蝙蝠彻底落了下风。

“克拉克……”人类讨饶般哑软了嗓音。

“为什么不让我碰？”此时此刻，布鲁斯痛恨超人那双无辜又正直的蓝眼睛，性与爱、愤怒与慈悲都从它们倒映出的这个赤诚的宇宙中流淌出来了，迫使人类面对着另一个奇迹般地被爱着的布鲁斯·韦恩。“为了动作灵敏所以牺牲了部分护甲，啊哈？”年轻人用鼻音拧出一个嘲讽，“没有哪次战斗后你腿上的凯夫拉制服能完好无损，也许我不入流的同行会觉得这一幕色情得要命，但我只会心惊胆战你的血是不是从大腿根淌到了靴子底。我甚至不敢在你的腿上留下吻痕，因为那些刚刚愈合的伤疤看上去脆弱得简直承受不住一个吻。”

也许摘下眼镜的肯特记者该被称为银舌头，布鲁斯想，他只是靠着两片嘴唇上下碰撞了几次，蝙蝠原本攥得紧紧的手指就再也不能阻挡他什么了，他抖一抖手腕就能顺利地将手掌滑进布鲁斯的双腿之间，手心温暖地贴上那一道道轻微凸出的旧疤痕。

虽然难以置信，但布鲁斯的确因为克拉克类似安抚又类似宣布占有的这个动作彻底硬起来了。

“……吻我。”这次是布鲁斯主动拉近了两人的距离，“拜托，克拉克，吻我。”

5  
他们最终还是回到了那张暂时属于克拉克的床上。

布鲁斯曾半真半假的抱怨克拉克过分地钟爱拉着他把时间消磨在床笫间，简直恨不得把他时时刻刻拴在床头上，而被取笑的年轻人总会借机气呼呼地在他的锁骨上留下几个明显的牙印。但他们中的任何一个人都明白，真正被困在这一隅之地的是着红太阳下失去力量的超人，而被默许掌控这一切的才是蝙蝠侠。

但谁又能说清楚这些话究竟只是情人间无伤大雅的玩笑，还是蝙蝠心甘情愿的补偿？至少这一刻——在接受了克拉克几乎算是冷酷的审视与惩罚之后，能够再次陷进柔软被褥中的确带给了布鲁斯几分久违的安心。

于是因此长了几分胆气的人类轻柔地笑起来，赤裸的小腿主动勾住了氪星人的腰，催促他快些兑现被允诺的那个吻。

哥谭人总能如愿以偿。

年轻人第二次握住布鲁斯的大腿时，手上的动作已经完全变了味道，他过分娴熟的挑逗和撩拨从年长者喉咙里逼出了几句混合着咒骂的呻吟，这让克拉克忍不住像个青春期小男孩一样吹了声口哨——他不常向布鲁斯展示他有多熟悉对方的身体，毕竟掌控欲过剩的蝙蝠可能会因此恼羞成怒，但今天他无所顾忌——想到这里，氪星人恶作剧般地抬起另一只手，拧了一把对方挺立的乳尖。

突然被欺负的年长者有些可怜地呜咽了一声，脑袋却往克拉克颈窝里埋得更紧了些。

这一切才刚刚开始，年轻人捉着对方发着烫的阴茎又亵玩了一阵子，他强硬地逼迫着布鲁斯操着他的拳头，却掐准了时机不打算给后者一个痛快，克拉克满意地看着他年长的情人在第二次被截断高潮后无力地软倒在了床褥里，再也没办法隐藏他凌乱的额发、湿漉漉的棕眼睛以及被咬出了齿痕的唇。

于是克拉克终于宽容地决定给在今夜受了足够多惩罚的情人一点甜头。他的指尖终于探到了臀缝间的小口，意料之外的濡湿触感让他讶异地挑了挑眉——布鲁斯在敲响他的房门之前就提前做好了准备，不，也许更早，也许蝙蝠侠打夜巡结束时便早预料到了那些伤口会在他们的床上给他换来一场惩罚，毕竟他可是蝙蝠侠不是吗。

年轻人已经勘破了他精心准备的的秘密，也许布鲁斯意识到了这一点，也许他还没来得及。他被克拉克毫不留情地捅进他后穴的两根手指逼得丢脸地尖叫出声，被恶意玩弄着敏感点的人类在床褥间下意识地挣扎了两下，就被那混账氪星人用那只空闲的手在屁股上狠狠地抽了一记。

尖锐的痛感和快感让布鲁斯的大脑一片空白，他没办法控制自己在克拉克的亵玩下不呻吟出声，他的身体比他自己更诚实地暴露出他有多享受这个，于是这为他换来了第二次、第三次抽打，直到克拉克突然停下了动作，布鲁斯才模糊地意识到年轻人仅仅靠两只手就让他射了个干净。

“布鲁斯，你会流血，”克拉克语气轻柔地开口，他撤出埋在对方身体里都手指，俯下身去吻年长者浸淫在欲望中的那双棕眼睛，以及眼角那颗细小的痣，“你得记着。”

但他从蝙蝠那里得到的回答是一个韦恩式的似笑非笑，年长者轻微地扯动嘴角，和他们在酒会上第一次碰面时布鲁斯向着星球日报的记者递出的敷衍表情如出一辙，有那么几分钟他们几乎算得上在对峙了，而克拉克的脸色一点一点地沉了下去。

……固执的、不知教训的蝙蝠。

另一边，布鲁斯偏过头不去瞧那个越来越过分的外星人，从他把克拉克关进韦恩庄园开始，这场矛盾就注定了早晚会爆发，今晚夜巡带来的伤痕不过是恰好合适的借口。但有这样一场发泄对蝙蝠侠来说也不赖，在这个暂时属于克拉克的房间里，年轻人越是表现出他那副超人式的宽容体谅，他们度过的每一分钟越是愉悦，布鲁斯被愧疚感折磨得也就越重。

他根本无权褫夺超人的力量，更遑论软禁克拉克在他的庄园。在红太阳灯下变得与人类无异的氪星人做得已经足够体贴了，布鲁斯不在的时候他向阿尔弗雷德讨几本书就能安静地读上一天，如果非得找到一点失态——那一定是年轻人每天起床时都太黏着他年长的男友了。

任何一个人都容易在半梦半醒间暴露他的脆弱，克拉克也不例外，失去超级听力与自由之后同布鲁斯分开就是他全部的焦虑与恐惧的源头了，他以为自己遮掩得很好，但事实却是蝙蝠侠假装没有意识到他逐渐积累的焦躁，并且平静地准备迎接暴风骤雨。

哪有什么安乐乡，不过是囚笼中的他们闭口不谈来粉饰的太平。

如今疲惫与疼痛像噩梦一样缠绕着布鲁斯，他迫切地需要一场性爱，需要他年轻强壮的恋人用阴茎把他钉在床垫里，把他脑子里糟糕的事情都操成一团浆糊。这也是他提前准备好自己才进入房间的原因，布鲁斯并不介意——甚至有点期待克拉克带着怒火和他粗暴地来上一场——他早该在对方面前吃点苦头了，可复活归来的年轻人只是瞧着他，眼神要么过于直白，要么过于怜爱，无论哪一种都算不上平等。

至少现在愤怒让他重又变成克拉克·肯特，不是凶猛的兽或慈悲的神，仅仅是克拉克，是布鲁斯在大都会第一次见到的那个带着锐气的青年人。

6  
“那就让我记住。”哥谭人挑衅道。

“我会的，”蓝眼睛的年轻人回答道，“但不会是你以为的那种方式。”

居于上位的年轻人压下来的时候，布鲁斯做好了重新被他用毛茸茸的胸膛与强壮的手臂禁锢住的准备，但他的期待落了空，克拉克并没有像往常那样扑上来吻他的嘴唇或者颈侧，那颗卷毛脑袋停在了他的心脏上方，热烘烘的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，红太阳下氪星人过分柔软的嘴唇缓慢、不容拒绝又小心翼翼地落在他左臂缝了针的伤口旁。

仿佛阳光亲吻一支带着露水的黄玫瑰。

仍然被麻醉剂欺骗着的神经末梢本不该给予布鲁斯任何的反馈，这世界的规律就是这么公平，逃避痛苦的代价往往是剥夺了感知温柔的能力，但这一刻他却无比真实地感觉到他受伤的手臂被克拉克的吻烫了一下——而这只是个开始。

接下来被照顾到的是那几道瘀伤，克拉克沿着肿痛的痕迹一路湿漉漉地吻下去，倘若嘴唇碰上了稍深些的擦伤，他还会停下来，鼓着嘴巴像安慰小孩子一般朝着伤口呼气。而被按在床上舔吻伤口的哥谭人终于从愣怔里缓过神，伤处火辣辣的痛感似乎真的被神奇地安抚了下去，但即使是韦恩也因此产生了一股子微妙的羞耻，他抬手想要阻止年轻人的动作，但后者头也不抬，就把布鲁斯的手腕按回了床褥上。

“别忘了，布鲁斯，这是个惩罚。”

这当然是个惩罚，毕竟能击溃超级英雄的从来都不会是强迫和疼痛。那些羽毛一样轻盈的吻现在落在那些将蝙蝠侠切割得破碎的层叠的疤痕上了，这很痒，布鲁斯忍不住在心里偷偷抱怨，每次他的伤口愈合前也会这样痒上一阵子，但现在克拉克仿佛把他身体上的每一条旧伤都唤醒了，又或者他只是吻醒了沉睡在这些表面的苦痛底下、最深最久的那道伤口，让它饮饱了爱意，终于肯慢吞吞地长出新肉了。

只是落在皮肤上的吻，但布鲁斯的确又因此而硬了起来，他甚至隐约觉得克拉克靠吻就足够让他再射出来了。

但同样被欲望折磨的克拉克并没有给他这个机会，等到布鲁斯顺从地跪趴在床上，向着他袒露出脊背上的累累伤痕时，克拉克的确继续了他的吻，但他也耍了赖，同时把他滚烫的阴茎塞进了布鲁斯早就湿得一塌糊涂的屁股。

被贪婪的穴肉裹住老二吸吮的快感简直让克拉克头皮发麻，他年长的情人几乎立刻就摇着屁股去迎接他的性器，随着他的操弄哑着嗓子小声呻吟。眼前的一切让克拉克真的失控了几分钟，等到他勉强集中起意识来，发现自己正一只手掐着布鲁斯瘦窄的胯像骑马一样凶狠地骑他，另一只手攥着年长者的一双手腕反扣在背后，后者软塌了腰任他施为，破碎的呻吟里都带上了真正的哭腔。

他失控了。

冰冷的恐惧感爬上了克拉克的后背，年轻人连忙松开了对布鲁斯的禁锢，愣愣地不知道该如何是好。

双手忽然获得自由的人类喘息着扭过头来瞧他，那双眼睛还像融化的蜜糖一般潮湿着，只有泛着红的眼角似乎还在控诉着他刚刚的暴戾行径。也许布鲁斯只是迷惘克拉克为什么停下，但后者却觉得自己的心脏仿佛被年长者的神态蛰了一下，忍不住俯下身尽可能温柔地抱住了对方。

“你…嗯…发什么疯？”因为姿势变化的缘故，被迫被体内坚硬的氪星阴茎碾过敏感点的布鲁斯抱怨道，在年轻人毛茸茸的怀抱里下意识挣动了下。

但克拉克只是将他抱得更紧了些。

“我刚刚好像失控了，布鲁斯。”年轻人贴着对方的耳廓低声回答，“我不知道……我不记得为什么要那样对待你……”

“放轻松，男孩，你没有伤害到我。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的手背，无奈又甜蜜地任由后者立即紧张兮兮地捉着他的手十指相扣起来，“但实话说，你刚刚的表现——还挺辣，嗯哼？”

“拜托，”从克拉克的声音里布鲁斯就能猜到他皱了眉，“我没在开玩笑……”

“蝙蝠侠明天会仔细和你复盘今晚所有的细节，但现在，克拉克，你确定要在你的老二还塞在我屁股里的时候和我说正事？”布鲁斯故意夹紧了那根存在感极强的大家伙，满意地听见克拉克的呼吸迅速粗重起来，“就只是继续，否则——布鲁斯·韦恩有的是办法让你在他的床上继续失控。”

回答他的是年轻人温柔却深重的操弄。

7  
这场性事结束后，布鲁斯懒洋洋地撑起上半身，他伸手拂开贴在年轻人前额上汗湿的卷发，紧接着他的吻也落在了克拉克的胸口，即使那处穿胸而过的狰狞伤口如今连一个疤痕都没有留下。

“我们都会流血。”他说，“我们也都会记着。”


End file.
